


A Bang of Ghouls and One (1) Voyeuristic Cardinal

by KassieProphet



Series: Ghost Prompts [31]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost B.C.
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Knotting, M/M, POV Female Character, Spanking, Too many cooks, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, a huge dick, ghouls are polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/pseuds/KassieProphet
Summary: Tumblr prompts:What would it be like post show for a Sister of Sin whose job it was help the Ghouls work off that energy?
Relationships: Aether | Quintessence Ghoul/Reader, Cardinal Copia/Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul, Cirrus | Air Ghoulette/Cumulus | Air Ghoulette, Cirrus | Air Ghoulette/Reader, Cumulus | Air Ghoulette/Reader, Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Reader, Mountain | Earth Ghoul/Reader, Multi Ghoul | Swiss Army Ghoul/Reader, Multi Ghoul | Swiss Army Ghoul/Water Ghoul, Nameless Ghoulette(s)/Reader, Rain | Water Ghoul/Reader
Series: Ghost Prompts [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536134
Comments: 99
Kudos: 71





	A Bang of Ghouls and One (1) Voyeuristic Cardinal

First of all, this is a highly-coveted and voluntary position. There’s usually about 5 Siblings who rotate nights for obvious reasons. The waiting list isn’t miles long, but it’s always full, and Siblings have to be cleared by the medical staff—tests include a lot of cardio—as well as having to sign an accident waiver. You’re also given a long list of what’s expected of you if you accept the position.

You just got this job—though you have had liaisons with a few of the band Ghouls before (nothing serious)—and as such, it’s a bit of a tradition that the first gig back on the road be your inauguration. The other Siblings in the staff bus give you wicked grins and help you through stretching exercises.

“You’re in for a treat,” says one of the Brothers as he slings an arm over your shoulders. “I wish I could go back and do it again for the first time.”

* * *

You’re in a cheap, terry cloth robe—the bus has a box of them because the Ghouls tend not to be very careful. Before taking a shower in preparation, you’d mostly just hung out with the others playing Spit in the bus—but now that the band was starting its encore set, you’d been ushered into the green room. 

It’s an ugly room with concrete walls painted beige and harsh fluorescent lighting, but there’s a couch that’s comfortable enough, carpeting, and a worn armchair. 

You sit. 

You stand. 

You stretch. 

You sit. 

At some point a roadie comes in with a crate full of blankets and polyester pillows. He gives you a wink as he sets them down before leaving. Out of nervous energy more than anything, you decide to arrange the blankets and pillows into a nest by the armchair. Though the sound is muffled and muted, you can tell when the last song is over, the din of the crowd a dull roar that eventually peters out.

You sit.

You stand.

The door to the green room suddenly slams open, a panting Dewdrop framed in the doorway. He smiles at you, and you can see his fangs elongate.

“Fresh,” he hisses as he stalks over to you. 

His hand slinks under your robe to grope at a breast, and he licks a stripe up your neck. That’s about as far as he gets before the rest of the band Ghouls, eyes glowing under their masks and skin dewy with seat, trundle in through the door.

“Told you,” says Swiss.

Aether sighs. “Dewie, you  _know_ you have to share.”

You feel his arm move around your middle to pull you into him, his erection now pressing into you and his tail coiling around your leg.

“Fuck, I know that. But I want her sweet cunt first. Before she starts to smell like our garbage potpourri.”

Dewdrop’s fangs scrape along your neck as his jaw seems to widen around your throat. There’s a slight jolt of fear that quickens your blood, and he growls low, rutting into you.

Aether steps forward, putting a hand to your cheek.

“Don’t worry, love—our Gremlin has never torn a throat”

“… of a friend,” cracks Swiss, and Aether smacks him.

“Quit it, Dew!” hisses Rain. “Not all of us like the smell of fear.”

“Speak for yourself, Rainy!” quips Swiss. “It’s kind of hot.”

Swiss elbows Aether in the gut, who shies away with a soft  _Oof_ .

“You mind if I take her mouth, big guy?”

Aether bows and shuffles away. Behind him you can see Rain with a petulant expression, arms crossed, and Mountain leaning up against the wall. Cumulus and Cirrus are pressed against each other, scenting and hands roving.

“We’re gonna watch,” giggles Cumulus, and she leads Cirrus to the armchair.

You don’t see what happens next because Swiss captures your mouth with his, and you notice he’s careful not to prick you with his fangs (by the sting on your neck you know Dew hasn’t been as discerning). Soon you’re sandwiched between two Ghouls and their hard ons. Swiss’s hands part your robe and land on your breasts. Dew’s tail slithers up your thigh, the spade suddenly pressing at your entrance. You gasp into Swiss’s mouth as Dewdrop slides the taper into you.

“Oh shit, Dew—is your tail …?” You hear Rain ask. And then he’s below the 3 of you, looking up between your legs as he palms himself through his pants. “You should fuck her faster with it—I want to hear her moan.”

Swiss breaks his kiss with you.

“Wait your turn, bossy!”

But Dew just purrs in approval as he begins to fuck you faster with his tail, and you do indeed moan. He unclamps his jaw so he can lick at your ear.

“Yeah—you like that? Like being fucked with the tip? If you’re good and drip down my tail, I’ll reward you with my cock.”

You can’t do anything but hun in ascent, as Swiss’s tongue is back in your mouth as his clawed fingers pinch your nipples. Another tail encircles your calf, and when you crack an eye, you see that it’s Rain’s, who is now curled around Dew’s leg and stroking it while he watches—mouth open—as Dewdrop’s tail thrusts in and out of you.

Swiss suddenly pulls back with a growl so he can shuck the robe off you. Between him and Dew, they manage to get the robe out of the way without dislodging his tail. You managed to catch a glimpse around the room in the interim: Cirrus and Cumulus are both kneeling on the armchair, faces pressed together but piercing eyes locked on you—their pants are undone, each other’s hands plunged into them; Aether stands about a foot away, arms crossed, but pants tented obscenely; Mountain still leans against the wall, but he’s lightly running his hand over the huge bulge in his crotch.

Rain shoots up, his smaller fangs poking out between his plump lips as he assesses you greedily, and your attention focuses back on the three Ghouls surrounding you. It feels like your heart is beating between your legs, and you’re panting with anticipation.

“You should bend her over the couch.”

“No shit, Rain,” snaps Dewdrop.

Rain snaps back and they hiss at each other, Dew’s tail receding from your hole. As if by unspoken cue, Swiss and Aether crowd into you, picking you up. You let out a tiny yelp—you’d’ve moved on your own!—and the two other Ghouls stop arguing as four more hands grab into your exposed flesh. More Ghouls than necessary bend you over the arm of the couch and arrange you, chittering at each other. Aether shoves a couple of pillows and a blanket from the nest under you, his one hand trailing his claws lightly down your back before stepping away.

You turn your head to look at him, but Swiss grabs you by the jaw. He’s nude now, and his cock juts out nicely from his pelvis. He kneels on the couch in front of you and tilts your face up to his even as you feel (presumably) Dew’s claws on your hips.

“You ready for us, sweetheart?”

“Y-Yes …” you pant.

His hand slides into your hair, gripping it by the roots.

“Good girl. Now, take my cock.”

He shoves you down on his dick and holds you there. You feel Dew slide home, and you moan around Swiss. He curses and begins to fuck your face as Dewdrop starts pounding into you from behind. There’s some stopping and starting as the two Ghouls fucking you bicker about thrust and pace, but soon enough they’re rocking your between them in coordinated counterthrusts. Dew is hitting your G-spot—though you don’t think it’s intentional on his part—and you’d be moaning around Swiss’s cock, except you’re too busy trying to breath around every thrust that hits the back of your throat.

Swiss is panting and moaning, and Dewdrop is grunting in between hissing out  _Take it take it take it take it_ . The pad of a finger suddenly presses into your clit sending sparks through you, and—given that Dew’s hands are gripping your hips and Swiss is using his to direct your head—you’re pretty sure it belongs to Rain. You can’t do much more than clench around Dew’s cock, but it’s enough.

“Oh  _shit_ . Yeah, Rain. Make her cum on my cock.”

“Should we lend a hand?” You hear Cumulus ask.

“Wait your turn! You’re the ones who wanted to watch.”

The finger on your clit continues to tap and circle, and a second hand comes up to pinch at your nipples. All you can do is make little mewling noises whenever Swiss lets you up for air. Two lips suddenly press into your ear.

“Did you hear that, girlee? Dew wants you cum on his cock. Can you be a good toy and do that for him?”

Swiss pulls out of you, but keeps a good grip on your head even as you cough and suck in air.

“Answer him, sweetling.”

A forked tongue traces the shell of your ear, and you feel your pussy throb.

“Y-yes,” you gasp.

Swiss licks his lips.

“Fuck. Look at you.”

He wipes away the saliva dripping off your chin and presses at your puffy lips. Eyes hooded, he rubs his cockhead on your lips; he holds it there, letting the jolt from Dew’s hard thrusts do the work. Mouth now free, you’re moaning and gasping from the punch at your G-spot and the tap at your clit, the blood quickening in your veins.

“All right, Swiss,” says Aether. “You can play after everyone’s had the first go.”

“Yeah, ok.”

He shoves your head back down on his dick and starts to face fuck you again. Rain’s hand detaches from your tit to pet at the bulge in your cheek and throat. He gives your throat a little squeeze—his claws sharp—but not digging—in your flesh, and you cough in surprise, gagging a little.

Swiss cuffs Rain on the ear, and Rain hisses.

“Fuck, Rain. Do that on your own time. I don’t actually want her to gag on me.”

“Sorry.”

Rain’s hand returns to your breasts and his finger on your clit starts circling in earnest. You let yourself get lost in the sensations and the rising swell of pleasure. Dew is speeding up, but Swiss is beginning to slow down—pulling his cock almost all the way out before shoving it back in. 

“Do you think you can take it, sweetie?” coos Swiss as he strokes your cheek. “Can you take my whole cock?”

You look up at him as much as you can through watery eyes and make a sound of ascent.

“Good girl,” he purrs, and then he’s pushing back into your mouth. You realize he was being gentle before, as he’s now thrusting into you hard, trying to get his dick down your throat even as you’re making obscene noises.

Rain is still rubbing your throbbing clit, but his other hand travels up to your throat to rest lightly there.

“Yeah. Fuck her good,” says Rain lowly. “Look at how well she’s taking it. I bet you could get it all the way down.”

Behind you, Dewdrop begins to punch into you in slow, forceful pumps.

“She’s fucking loving it too—you should feel how wet she is.”

“Wet enough to take two?” asks Rain.

Several things happen at once: Dewdrop inserts a finger alongside his dick; you moan; and Swiss breathes out an  _Oh fuck_ and crams his cock in to the hilt. Swiss firmly holds your head in place as he shoots down your throat, snarling and growling through his climax. The sudden lack of oxygen, Rain’s flicking finger, and Dew’s stimulation of your G-stop have you cumming in swirling red bursts—and you slam yourself back into Dew over and over as you crest and break, pussy popping.

At some point Swiss retreated, so you’re now free to cry out in breathy  _Ahs_ to each pulse of your clit.

“Oh shit, oh  _shit_ ,” pants Dew as you clench hard around him.

You don’t even have a chance to come down: Rain hasn’t eased off your clit at all, and the oversensitivity of it combined with Dewdrop’s pounding thrusts have you raw and cumming again—almost painfully so; you whine out  _Oh oh oh_ over and over again as you continue to spasm. The Ghoulettes might be moaning in their corner, but all peripheral noises are drowned out when Dew starts panting out,

“I’m fucking … I’m gonna … I’m gonna pop a knot!”

There’s a sudden murmur of displeasure from the other Ghouls and several utterances of “No don’t” or “Don’t you dare!”

But Dewdrop suddenly snarls, “Take it, bitch,” before you feel him shove his knot into you. You don’t cry out so much as you forcefully exhale all the air in your lungs at the unrelenting and stimulating pressure now in you. Dew is rumbling and growling—claws scrabbling into your flesh—as he empties into you; he’s grinding his knot, and the press on your sweet spots has you screaming out a demi orgasm as the pressure finally breaks. Fingers—Rain’s—are suddenly hooked into your mouth as he licks at your ear, his tail rubbing against your hard nipples.

“That’s it, girlee. That’s it. So good of you. You took his whole knot. Can you give it a little squeeze? He’d like that. It’ll make him feel really good.”

Even though your arms are trembling at the strain of holding yourself up, you clamp your muscles around the thickness in you. Dew—who had seemed to just be panting and collecting himself—keens, and then jolts, grinding into you once more.

“Santanas, don’t encourage him, Rain,” drawls Swiss from where he’s sprawled at the other end of the couch, still naked.

“Come here, Rain” says Aether.

Rain butts his head against yours. “But I want her mouth.”

“Well, now we all have to wait for Dew’s knot to go down.”

Rains whines as Dew says, “Sorry not sorry.”

You’re catching your breath and trying not to collapse when Rain extracts himself from you. Dew is scraping his claws down your sides and letting out little teeth purrs. Aether comes over to rearrange you and the pillows so that you’re resting on him.

“There you go, love. Comfy?”

You let out an  _Mhm_ as Aether pets through your hair. Now settled, you notice that Mountain is still leaned up against the wall—hand still rubbing his crotch—but staring at you intently. Cirrus and Cumulus look at once totally spent and totally raring to go, tangled together on the armchair, hands wandering and tails swaying. Rain wiggles in between them and—other than a brief growl from Cumulus—the two silently drape around him.

You snuggle into Aether and you notice that his erection hasn’t really flagged, so you reach out a hand to palm it. He lets out a pleased rumble, and you begin to pet it in earnest.

“Oh yeah. That’s it. That’s nice, love. Yeah, just like that.”

He turns his head, tilting his mask up with a hand, and captures your mouth in a kiss. You hear Rain wine, but the Ghoulettes shush him.

The door suddenly bangs open, and everyone startles.

Copia bustles in—still in his stage costume minus a few buttons—failing to read the room at all.

“Do not be minding me,” he chatters. “Pretend I am not here.” He pulls a metal chair flush to the wall before settling himself in it, magazine in hand.

“Hey, Boss,” says Aether.

“Apologies for my lateness. You, ah, know how it is with the ladies.” He waggles his eyebrows ridiculously. He fixes his mismatched gaze on you, and you flush. “Everything okie dokie?”

You’re about to agree when Aether speaks.

“Actually, Boss, the Gremlin here knotted our sweet Sister.”

Copia’s demeanor sombers, his eyes flicking to Dewdrop.

“Is this true, my Ghoulie?”

“She felt good,” Dew grumbles.

Copia  _tsks_ at him. “You know the rules. We will correct this, no?”

Dewdrop mumbles something unintelligible.

“What was that, Ghoul?”

“Yes, Cardinal,” says Dew louder.

“Very good.  _Continua_ ,” he says as he crosses his legs and begins to flip through his magazine.

“Why is The Cardinal here?” you whisper to Aether in what you hope is a quiet tone.

Aether strokes your cheek. “He’s here for your protection.”

“He likes to watch,” Swiss says in a stage whisper.

Copia loudly turns a glossy page but otherwise doesn’t respond. Aether finds your mouth again, his forked tongue slipping past your lips to tangle with yours, and you start palming his bulge again. Aether’s chest is rumbling, and Dew spits out, 

“That’s not fucking helping.”

Aether sighs, his head thunking back into the wall with a clank. Dew seems to be rolling his hips again, his claws digging into your flesh.

“We don’t have time for this shit,” says Cirrus, and she carefully maneuvers her way off the armchair so as to not dislodge Cumulus—who’s grooming Rain with her tongue—and Rain.

“Don’t you fucking dare, Cir!” hisses Dew.

There’s some commotion—a lot of hissing—and jostling behind you, and then Dew yelps and you feel him pop free of you. You hadn’t even realized how much the pressure of his knot was keeping you in a low simmering state of arousal until you’re suddenly empty, and you groan at the loss. Dew is still whining and carrying on in the background, but Aether thumbs at your lips.

“Don’t worry, Love. I’ll fill you up again soon.”

“Yes, please,” you purr, and then you suck his thumb into your mouth. You see Aether’s eyes flash briefly before he licks his lips and removes his digit. As he gets off the couch he asks, “Boss?”

Copia looks up from his magazine, white eye glinting as he says, “Whatever you think is necessary,  _mio ragazzo_ .”

“Want me to keep her warm for you,” asks Cirrus from behind you.

“You’re a peach, Cir,” you hear Aether respond.

Two fingers are inserted into you while another manipulates your clit; another hand smooths over your ass and travels under you to pet at your belly. You gasp out in pleasure as the need you were feeling is eased.

“There you go, hunny. I know—feels better, doesn’t it? Ah, how sweet you are. We’re going to have so much fun with you.”

Your eyes are closed, head thrown back, as your ride Cirrus’ fingers. Dimly, you’re aware of Aether asking Dew to stand with arms on his head against the wall before you hear the crack of a palm on flesh and Dewdrop hissing out numbers. You feel the sofa dip and when you open your eyes, it’s to Rain—his fangs are dripping, and he’s got his dick out, holding it at the base. 

You open your mouth, but instead of his dick, Rain inserts his fingers. He eases them as far back as they’ll go—which subsequently is to his knuckles. You close your lips around them and suck, making sure to twirl your tongue around them. A half purr, half growl vibrates from Rain’s chest as he thrusts his fingers in and out of your mouth—his tongue poking out and glowing eyes fixated on where his fingers keep disappearing into your spit-slick lips.

A slight crinkling noise has your eyes flicking over to where The Cardinal sits; he’s red faced, his eyes darting between you and where you assume Dew is as he takes his spanking, and he’s crumpling the magazine in one hand while the other—

Rain retracts his fingers and grasps the hinge of your jaw so that it pops open. 

“You’re going to suck me now, girlee” he says as he guides his cock into you and coils his tail around your throat; his cock is smaller than Swiss’s, but still fills your mouth cavity, and you eagerly get to work bobbing your head and swirling your tongue—you want to make him feel as good as Cirrus’s clever fingers are making you feel. Rain rumbles and sinks his clawed fingers into your hair.

Once again, you lose yourself in the pleasure of being between two Ghouls so much so that you don’t realize Aether is done with his task at hand until the fingers in your cunt are replaced with a fat cock and hands grabbing your hips. Thank Satan for Dewdrop’s knot, otherwise you’re sure you’d be feeling the burning stretch.

As Aether eases himself in deep, your clit throbs and you let out a long, low moan that causes Rain to grunt and thrust hard into your mouth. Aether rocks into you with long, steady pumps, rumbling in pleasure each time he buries to the hilt. His big hands travel to your ass and spread your cheeks, no doubt so he can watch as he disappears into you. You let the sway of your body from his thrusts guide you as you slurp on Rain—who is also letting out pleased growls and chitters as your lips and tongue massage his cock, his tail tightening ever so slightly around your neck.

A slight jostling in front of you has you opening your eyes to look up. Swiss has come up behind Rain and is pressing into the smaller Ghoul’s back. Swiss wraps a muscled arm around Rain’s waist, and Rain lets his head fall back onto one of his broad shoulders while his tail uncurls from your throat to wind around Swiss’s thigh. Swiss maneuvers his cock between Rain’s spread legs so that it bumps your saliva-slick chin and Rain’s balls as the two of them thrust at you in tandem. 

Aether is beginning to speed up, his pelvis starting to slap against you in an audible way. You feel flushed and raw, your skin buzzing and your pussy pulsating in small spasms whenever Aether’s dick hits your sweet spot. When his finger comes down to play with your clit, it only takes a few swipes before you’re locking up and pressing forcefully back into Aether’s solid body as you clench tight aground him in waves. He pulls you into himself hard, and when you tip your head back to moan, Rain’s dick slips out.

He makes a disgruntled noise.

“Don’t hog her!”

“ _Shh_ , Rainy,” coos Swiss.

Aether doesn’t respond, just holds you to him and bounces you slightly on his dick as you work through aftershocks.

“Just like that. There you go. Ride it out on my cock, love. Like my fat cock, do you? Such a good girl.”

When you’re done, you fall forward again and are met with the sight of Swiss slowly jacking Rain’s cock. Swiss guides Rain back into your mouth, and Rain lets out a low throat growl. Both his hands come down to grip your hair, and he holds your head in place as he starts thrusting frenetically into your mouth.

“Don’t move your mouth again,” he hisses as he gags you on his cock.

He’s panting and snarling, practically curled over you, and his tails encircles your neck again, squeezing hard enough that you’re wheezing, but not tight enough to restrict your airway—his cock is doing that well enough.

“Santanas, Rain,” growls Aether, and you feel him speed up.

There’s a roaring in your ears, but you’re sure you hear Dewdrop whine from somewhere in the room and a harsh  _Shush_ from Copia. Rain suddenly slows before he lets out a breathy moan, shoving his cock deep into you. You feel his cock kick before the salt of his cum bursts over your tongue. After that, he lets go of your head and neck, rocking into your mouth slowly. When you glance up through your tearing eyes, you see him liplocked with Swiss—who’s rutting his erection against Rain’s ass. Then Aether is pulling you up against his chest and fucking into you properly—one hand reaching around to play with a tit and gentle fangs scraping along your neck and shoulder.

“Can you cum one more time? I want to feel you squeeze my cock again.”

His fingers are back pressing at your overstimulated nub again, and you whine while trying to squirm away from his touch, but he holds you in place.

“ _Shh_ ,  _shh_ —I know you can. You can be a good girl. You’re here to please, aren’t you? Don’t you want to please me?”

“Oh god,” you gulp.

The pad of his finger presses and circles and swipes at your clit, and you thrash in pleasure against him. All the while he’s still pounding into, and you can feel him begin to harden even further. He begins to swipe frantically at you, his mouth sucking a bruise into the juncture of your neck and shoulder.

“Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck,” you cry out as your feel yet another orgasm swelling. Aether presses his finger hard into your clit, and when you cry out at your climax you sound more like a wounded animal than a woman experiencing exquisite pleasure. He roars, but his thrusts never slow, so when he lays you back down over the armrest, you’re surprised when his softening cock slips free.

“Sweet Lucifer, dude,” says Swiss.

You look up from where you’re a panting, sweaty, boneless mess to see him still entwined with Rain—who is now slowly jacking Swiss. You feel like you could melt into the couch, not even moving even when Aether runs his hand down your slick back.

“I was getting her ready,” you hear Aether say.

He must make a gesture because Swiss’s eyes widen.

“No shit?”

“Dew did knot her. It’s worth a shot.”

“You’re fucking welcome,” yells Dew, and everyone tells him to shut up.

A movement out of the corner of your eye has you turning your head to see the room. The first thing that you notice is that The Cardinal’s zipper is undone, and his soft cock is hanging out and drooling cum. He looks only slightly sheepish when he catches your gaze. The next thing you notice is Mountain coming closer to you with a hopeful gaze. He briefly catches your eyes before they flick to Aether’s behind you.

“Yeah, buddy. It’s worth a shot,” Aether says.

Swiss and Rain settle themselves at the other end of the couch so that Rain can still stroke Swiss while watching you. Aether comes back into your line of sight, and he uses a finger to lift your chin up.

“Think you can try to take Mountain, love?”

“Sure,” you slur as you give a salute. You hear a happy chittering behind you. 

As the haze slowly begins to clear, you start to remember that you were told that Mountain rarely fucks the relief Siblings. Because he’s fucking huge. Now that you’ve snapped to attention, you realize how tense with anticipation the room is—but before you get a chance to have an attack of nerves, you feel a fist-sized pressure at your opening, and you gasp.

“Easy,  _easy_ ,” Aether says as he pets down your back.

There’s even more pressure and then an audible  _pop_ as the tip of Mountain’s cock breaches your entrance; a breath punches out of you, and Swiss lets out a soft  _Oh fuck_ .

“You’re doing so well, love,” coos Aether.

“I wanna see,” says Rain, his eyes shining, and he clambers off the couch and out of sight behind you. Swiss rolls his eyes before attending to himself and giving you a jaunty smirk.

Another inch slides into you and—it’s not  _painful_ … but it’s extremely intense, and you’re so very full. You scrabble at the cushions in front of you as even another inch eases in.

“So good,  _so good_ ,” Aether whispers in your ear as he pets your head.

“Holy fucking shit that’s hot,” says Dew. 

No one tells him to shut up.

Another inch. 

And then another. 

You’re giving heaving pants at the effort of adjusting to the sheer girth of what’s in you. Your clit is pounding again, and you can’t seem to stop clenching and unclenching around Mountain’s cock. You can feel the droplets of sweat roll down your body and drip off. Another inch slides in, pressing unforgivingly at your G-spot, and suddenly you’re cumming again. You actually feel your nails tear the fabric of the couch as you claw at it.

Mountain mewls and slides even further into you than he probably intended to so fast, but all you can do is twitch in place. The tip of a hard cock enters your mouth, and—a few small, frantic rocks later—cum is once again splashing on your tongue, and then on your lips.

“ _Swiss_ ,” groans Aether.

“Sorry. I couldn’t wait.”

You look up at Swiss through blurry eyes, and he smiles at you, wiping away the cum from your chin. Two gentle handles land on your hips and pull you slowly, but insistently, back onto his cock. Mountain continues until you feel a bump at your cervix, and you cry out.

“Too far!” you gasp.

“Ok,  _shh_ . Sorry, love,” murmurs Aether. Then to Mountain he says, “Hey, buddy: that’s far enough.”

You hear Mountain grunt and chitter.

“He’s still not even close to all the way in,” says Rain in wonder.

A soft  _fuck_ comes from where Copia sits.

“Can you work with this, Monty?” asks Aether.

“Yeah” says Mountain in a deep, rumbling timbre. And then he starts to move in you, and you cry out at the sensation. When he immediately stops you gasp,

“I’m fine—keep going!”

You have to breathe in deep inhales and exhales as Mountain not so much thrusts as rubs into you. His pace is slow, but you can tell by the tight grip he has on your hips that he’s holding back. You squeeze your muscles around him, and he stutters to a stop, growling.

“Monty …?”

“ _Again_ ,” he rumbles, and you know he’s talking to you.

You clamp down again as he rocks into you at his slow pace. You close your eyes in concentration as you and Mountain perform the intricate dance of his subtle movements and the clench of your muscles. A hand grasps one of your tits to thumb at a nipple, while another traces a finger along your folds. Your head is yanked up as a mouth finds yours. You’re letting out little breathy grunts as Mountain fucks into you. You’re aware of the other Ghouls surrounding you. 

In the background, Dewdrop whines, and you can hear the moans of the Ghoulettes.

“Come here, Gremlin,” you’re dimly aware of Copia saying.

Mountain is starting to whine in the distress of one who wants to cum badly, but can’t quite get there. You feel a hand join his exposed cock in its thrusts, and he begins to rock a little faster as you gasp into Swiss’s mouth. Between the three Ghouls manipulating you and the monster filling you, it’s not too long before they bring you to orgasm AGAIN—something you detach yourself from actively participating in and just let happen, not bothering to even hold yourself up.

There’s a loud snarl, and Mountain gives a hard thrust into you—he hits your cervix again, but you’re still blissed out on riding the aftershocks of your orgasm to do much more than grunt a little at the twinge. The hand—Rain’s presumably—is working at jacking the exposed bit of his cock fast, and the kick and throb of Mountain’s cock is a palpable thing as he empties into you.

You slump as Mountain gives little twitches and he purrs contentedly.

“Good show, love,” Aether whispers into your ear before giving it a soft kiss.

You just lay there, not bothering to move, and your eyes lazily scan the room: against the wall you see a naked Dewdrop sitting in Copia’s lap—no:  _on his cock_ —looking pleased as punch, his dick spent and tail swishing. Cirrus and Cumulus are once again tangled in each other, looking spent while also sending you predatory looks.

Mountain waits until he’s half soft before pulling out of you, and you're instantly bereft at how empty you now feel. The swell of the sudden emotion overwhelms you, and you start to cry. There are suddenly four Ghouls cuddling you up in their arms, cooing and chittering at you. You feel the couch dip and open your eyes to see Cirrus and Cumulus worming their ways into the pile.

“We’ve got this boys,” says Cumulus.

Cirrus takes your hands. “C’mon, hunny—let’s get you cleaned up.”

Before the Ghouls can say anything, the Ghoulettes have you ushered into the small bathroom, locking the door behind you.

“I’m not hurt,” you say as you scrub at your eyes.

Cumulus gives you a fang-filled grin.

“Oh, we know.”

Cirrus crowds into you, her claws lightly trailing down your exposed skin.

“We just wanted our turn.”

The two of them manhandle you into the tiny shower, letting you stand under the hot spray while they divest themselves of their uniforms. Once in the cramped space with you, Cirrus uses the pretense of washing you to feel you up. Her hands linger on soaping up your breasts before traveling down to caress your ass. With a gentle touch, she runs her fingers through your slit while giving your clit gentle circles. Cumulus, meanwhile, makes no pretense at all, kissing your shoulders and back while pinching at your nipples.

Cirrus finally grabs your jaw. “Touch us,” she commands.

You bend your head down so that you can lave at her nipples, your hand slipping between her folds to finger at her clit. Then you turn to suck Cumulus’s breast into your mouth and use your other hand to rub at her nub. You alternate between each breast and each Ghoulette, all while fingering them both. They’re letting out little rumbling purrs and growls, their hands swiping and grasping at you in turn.

When you look up at Cirrus from where you’re attached to her nipple, she says to you sweetly,

“Well, don’t just look at me, hunny. Eat me.”

You give her nipple one last suck, and then you’re getting carefully on your knees, tilting your head up so you can worm your tongue in between her lips. You’re tonguing at her hole and lapping at her clit when she grabs you by your wet hair to grind you into her. A tail wiggles down your back, but—occupied as you are—you can’t tell whose it is.

From the moans and mouth sounds you hear above you, you’re sure Cirrus and Cumulus are kissing, so you fumble blindly with your other hand against the shorter Ghoulette until she guides your hand to her cunt. Once you start circling her nub with the pad of your finger, she lets out pleased little trills.

Cirrus strokes your head before pulling you from her cunt.

“Such a good little girl. Can you make my songbird sing?”

She guides your head between Cumulus’s thighs, and you eagerly lap into her until you get to her sweetness. She does her purring trill again, and you place the pad of your finger to her entrance. When she doesn’t protest, you slip your finger in, curling it so that you’re tapping at her sweet spot. As your tongue circles and laps faster at her clit, her trills turn to outright moans before they’re muffled by Cirrus’s mouth.

You know you’re money when you feel the telltale tremors in her pussy; you speed up the flick of your tongue until she’s crying out in low moans and her walls clench hard around your finger. You hadn’t even noticed how tense she’d become until she suddenly relaxes and starts to slide down against the shower wall.

As you come up for air, the water beating down on your face, Cirrus once again jerks you by the hair to her.

“You can use two in me, sweetie,” and then she grinds your mouth back into her curls.

You angle your head so that you have the best lapping angle, and you slip your two fingers through her slit before sliding them into her hole.

“Thrust them a little,” she demands, and you follow her order, slowly thrusting your two fingers in and out of her, eased by her slickness.

The only outward sign Cirrus shows that she’s enjoying this is the clench and unclench of her claws in your hair and the occasional growl when you stimulate her particularly well. A tail circles around your waist and—from the angle—you know this time it’s Cumulus’s. You feel her at your back as her hand creeps around to grab at your tits, her mouth finding your shoulder.

“Cir likes swirls,” she whispers into your ear before licking into it with her forked tongue.

Still thrusting with your two fingers, you begin to swirl at Cirrus’s clit with your pointed tongue.

“Oh yes!,” Cirrus breaths out. “Keep doing that—don’t stop!”

You swirl and swirl and swirl, your two fingers easing in and out of her, until she’s trembling. And still you keep at it, her hand clenching harder into your hair and her claws digging into your scalp. By the time you feel her soften under your tongue and she begins to pulsate, she’s gone from soft moans into rumbling growls. Then she’s letting out breathy  _Ahs_ as her sweetness explodes over your tongue and her muscles try to milk your fingers.

After softly lapping her through the aftershocks, you pull away from Cirrus, and Cumulus wraps herself around you and sighs.

“You’re fun. I like you,” she says.

Cirrus just looks down at you, eyes glowing. She reaches down and lifts your chin up. 

“Next time I’m going to sit on your face,” she says.

After that, the two of them clean you up for real. When you wince and flinch as they clean your pussy, Cirrus announces that you’re done for the night.

She leads you out of the bathroom wrapped in a scratchy towel. The Cardinal is back to reading his magazine while petting at Dewdrop, who’s at his feet, head resting on his thigh. Swiss and Rain are cuddled up together on one end of the couch, tails swaying lazily. Aether is crouched by Mountain—who is leaning against the wall on the floor—whispering softly to him. They all stop to look up at the three of you.

“That’s it boys; this one is out of commission,” Cirrus announces.

Dewdrop snorts and Rain whines plaintively. Aether’s face just falls.

Cumulus stands in front of you, hands on hips, as Cirrus growls dangerously at them.

“Well, you rode her pretty hard didn’t you? What did you expect?”

“The Ghoulettes are correct,” chimes in Copia. “We must respect our Sister’s limits.”

Rain pouts and buries his head in Swiss’s chest. Swiss give you a cheeky grin and a thumbs up. Dewdrop runs his tongue over his fangs—which you can only interpret as a warning for your next shift. When you walk by Mountain, you reach your hand out. He looks at it for a moment before tentatively grabbing your hand. When you squeeze it and smile at him, he returns both. After he lets go, you bring your hand up to cup Aether’s cheek.

“You’re on my dance card first for next time, big guy.”

You can’t say for sure because of the mask, but the way he ducks his head, you’re sure Aether blushes at you.

The Ghoulettes help you back into your robe and slippers, then escort you to the docking bay doors. Cumulus hugs you tight, nipping at your shoulder slightly; Cirrus gives you a smoldering look full of promise.

* * *

You limp back to your tour bus in a daze. The other Siblings look at you in concern when you board.

“Lucifer—you look like you were hit by a truck.”

“Shit, did they hurt you?!”

You shake your head—slowly because your neck is very sore.

“Seriously, what happened?”

You sit down gingerly.

“Mountain,” you say.

“Mountain?”

“He’s fucking huge, did you know that?” you say jokingly—everyone knows Mountain has a horse cock. You put your head down in your arms. There’s a silence before they start squealing.

“ _Unholy shit_ , did you let  _Mountain_ fuck you??”

You turn your head to face their gaping mouths.

“Something like that. We got any frozen peas around here or something?”

There’s some scrambling and you’re handed a bag of frozen carrots, which you promptly put in between your legs.

“Tell us  _everything_ .”


End file.
